Forum:I feel like i am better than the avrg player
I feel like me and my friends are just way above the average borderlands player, the first and only real challenge we ever had was cramwarx, we had fun doing moxxi but it was fairly easy, Jakob's cove was a joke, beat it in 2 hours, the original game was pretty easy with the only really hard boss being marley and moe the first time I fought him with my Hunter on play through one. I just don't understand how anyone thinks that Old haven, sledge, the rakk hive, rakkinshu, or any of the game is really all that hard. All the bosses and levels have a very simple non-glitch/explotatitve way to beat them. For example, Old haven, you can get all but one chest with out taking more than 2-3 hits. I really hope i am not the only person who feels like half the people that play this game are horrible at this style of game. I would wager that the people that i regularly play with and myself could easily take on any other 3 or 4 man team and come out victorious, in a time trial(from the the start of playthrough one to the end including Jakobs cove and the Armory) or PVP... but anyways i really am just wondering who else (legit players) feel like everyone else just sucks? tldr? who else feels like they are better than the majority of people at this game? gt: Slickandsick 08:27, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ---- I'm better than the avarage but i'm not say'n they suck they are A-ok... the reason why i think i'm better is: #I have one of the most ultimate inventory's in the game. #Crawmerax is a Cakewalk (kill'n him in less than 3 min is easy). #I'm not a scammer. #I'm a good gamer :-D This is a truely sad forum post. -- PREY I agree. -- END G. Mackzy I feel like i am below the average player because I find those crab-worm things really hard. Mostley I just play co-op and hide in the corner or just sit back and watch. Hahahaha Seriously what a joke. id say your probly average, this game is a easy one and is mostly about the story telling, also it depends on your luck, if your lucky enough to get a good weapon early on then yes it will be easy, if you think your better than everyone else play the secret armouryon playthough 2 with playthough 1 basic weps. on the other hand i am pretty good, not just at BL but at all fps online, and im using crap weapons, lvl 38 bone shredder(80x2), terrible madador (178x12) blue volcanoe (189) and i usaly switch my 4th weapon but usualy a eridian gun. but anyway dont think of yourself as better than everyone else, people come on here to get help, mabye a small percent get stuck on somthing and ask for help, its not nice u saying ur better than the average player because u only see a small percent of ppl who ask for help@}~{Rook}~{@ 12:21, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I think the only hard part in the WHOLE game AND the dlcs is craw! everything else is no problem whether old haven or any of the normal bosses. but I wouldn't say that I'm better than the average players. I just have good weapons and stay the most time of the fight in cover! Karamos 12:31, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Considering most of the players are console users and therefore are forced to use failpad (the xbawx pad just isnt made for girl hands) they do ok, but for a pc gamer, well i use a memhack to pretend theres 3 people playing most the timeDemonique 12:34, March 16, 2010 (UTC) (my anti crawmerax ubersoldier fields 660 rifleman mod with 26 or 27 regen, he basically chews crawmerax and shits lancer) Saying you're better than most people is not a cool thing to say. Most people who have been playing borderlands for a while probably feel the same, but it still comes off as kind of pretentious and self-righteous. You can say you're good (even though it still seems like bragging), but saying you're better just isn't very cool. Besides, if you've been playing shooters for a while before borderlands, then you have an advantage right off the bat. Gunslinga 14:59, March 16, 2010 (UTC)Gunslinga Someone should delete this forum post. -''DeviateBeaver'' ''WOW, I wish I was as awesome as you! You must be fantastic! Are you serious? I really feel that thousands of people feel the SAME way, we would just never say it - seems so lame, and it is. Personally, I think I would kick your ass if I had the chance, might be a good lesson in humility for you. Of course you are better than the average player - the average player has not completed all missions and is probably just devoting an average amount of time to this game and working, going to school, playing occasionally. You would be considered "hard-core" based on your post, so why compare yourself to someone who is... the average player? ''Get a grip. Sisiutl This is sad, i mean...come on...do you really feel so bad that you need to go bragging here in order to raise your self esteem? And you, in your little house, playing with your only 3 real friends, with millions of others you only know their voice that you call friends, you were so much self centered that you really thought that it was necessary to say to the whole world how you were good at borderlands. Let me highlight you what you accidently told us: you feel like a lower then average person because all your good at is absolutely, totally, completely useless. And i understand that you feel the same, since you identify yourself to your talents. I feel sad for you, poor fellow, so here my suggestion: go learn about something dangerous, like explosives or how to repel sharks, that way, you will have a chance to improve your life, or simply improve the lives of others....Valtiell 18:07, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations, you are better at videogame. Would you like me to tell you what a vagina feels like? No! Don't do it! We musn't tell him how to reproduce! you all assume that this game is all I do, but its not, and im really not a dick. but lets start this right, 1) FUCKING TROLLED 2) Valtiell you don't read people well at all, given your little insight into me, you could never safely make any of those assumptions, cause i actually do know a shit ton about explosives, but repeling sharks not so much, let me highlight what you told us: I get really butthurt when people are cocky, so i have to attack them, when if i carefuly read what they say,..,.,., oh wait i dont.... and I'm actually not good at any other games that aren't RTS style, and has for the Vagina thing, lols at your attempt to troll a troll been there don that got a handful of t-shirts. Moral of this - everyone is just as cocky as me and or they get butthurt over anything that might be offensive, cause lets remeber i didn't attack you but you attack me, how does that make you look....Slickandsick 19:47, March 16, 2010 (UTC) No offense fellas, but it seems a little sad that you all feel the need to defend yourselves on internet forums, especially a gaming forum. What happened to games being something you did for fun? Just my 2 cents. Flame me if you must, it's not going to hurt my feeling... Hefe 19:58, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Is this where the kids say "fail?" Or don't they do that anymore? SkinBasket 20:04, March 16, 2010 (UTC)